KoЯn
thumb KoЯn Korn (estilizado KoЯn) es una banda de Bakersfield, California, Estados Unidosformada en 1993. Son considerados los pioneros del género nu metal3 4 junto conDeftones. Como otras bandas de la época, fueron los que inspiraron a muchas de las bandas de nu metal y metal alternativo entre los años 1990 y comienzos del 2000. El catálogo de la banda consiste de diez debuts consecutivos en el top ten delBillboard 200,5 incluyendo un álbum recopilatorio, Greatest Hits Vol.1, y su Korn The Path Of Totality décimo álbum de estudio, publicado el 06 de diciembre de 2011. Hasta la fecha, Korn ha vendido más de 60 millones de álbumes mundialmente, incluyendo 19,5 en los Estados Unidos,6 mientras que han obtenido siete nominaciones a los premios Grammy, dos de los cuales han ganado.7 Una lista de MTV MTV's Top 22 Greatest Bands posiciona a la banda en el puesto 16 de su lista superando a bandas como Alice in Chains y Van Halen.8afo de tu artículo. Korn﻿ se formó cuando Jonathan Davis lideraba en aquel momento una banda local llamada Sexart, mientras trabajaba como ayudante de forense en Bakersfield, California. LAPD era el grupo en el que estaban James "Munky" Shaffer, David Silveria, Reginald "Fieldy" Arvizu y Brian "Head" Welch. LAPD eran aparentemente más conocidos que Sexart y aún puede encontrarse algún trabajo del grupo. Munky, Fieldy, y David grabaron el disco debut de LAPD cuando apenas llegaban a la mayoría de edad, y en él pueden oírse partes de actuales canciones de Korn. Jonathan, en cambio, permaneció en Sexart cuatro meses. Ambas agrupaciones se encontraron por única vez cuando Munky y Brian salieron una noche por Bakersfield a tomar algo y se toparon con los miembros de Sexart, quienes estaban tocando esa noche en ese local. Según Munky: «Ya nos íbamos, y cuando ya estábamos casi cruzando la puerta ¡oímos a John cantar y Brian y yo nos miramos con la boca abierta! ¡Oh, Dios! Así que nos dimos la vuelta, nos sentamos otra vez y vimos la actuación completa». Esperaron pacientemente a que el grupo finalizara su actuación y hablaron con Jonathan, ex compañero de instituto de ambos. Después de charlar un rato le ofrecieron el papel de cantante en un grupo de heavy metal que estaban creando en Huntington Beach. Inicialmente, Jonathan rechazó la propuesta, pero hubo algo que le hizo cambiar de opinión. Días más tarde visitó a una tía suya, dedicada a la astrología. Esta le convenció para que aceptara la oferta. La profecía familiar se convirtió en una obsesión para Jonathan, que no paraba de dar vueltas al asunto. Así que fue a ver a los chicos e hizo una prueba. El grupo, ya como Korn, consiguió los servicios de un mánager que les asesorara en el mundo de la industria musical, pese a que los jóvenes miembros ya tenían algo de experiencia. Comenzaron a presentar y grabar maquetas y dar algunos conciertos a nivel local, presentando una música innovadora, agresiva, dura y mezclando sonidos como el rap y el metal a la vez que utilizaban guitarras de 7 cuerdas, que pronto llamó la atención del público, industria e imitadores. Aquel original sonido era una evolución natural de bandas como Rage Against the Machine o Red Hot Chili Peppers, bandas que mezclaban algo de heavy metal con rap. En 1988 nacieron como banda los californianos Deftones, y un año más tarde de la creación de Korn otro grupo saltó al panorama musical de este nuevo sonido metal, Limp Bizkit, quienes abanderarían, junto con Deftones y los propios Korn, por supuesto, el nu metal, que se gestó a comienzos de los años 1990.9 Tras dos años de giras ficharon con Immortal (subdivisión perteneciente a Epic Records) para grabar su primer álbum de estudio. La banda comenzó la grabación en los estudios Indigo Ranch, de Malibu Hills, California, para grabar su álbum debut, Korn, lanzado en octubre de 1994. Shaffer y Welch tocaban guitarras de 7 cuerdas, y Davis cantaba experiencias de su oscura y problemática adolescencia. La banda debutó también con buen pie, al igual que su disco debut (se han vendido más de un millón de copias) tocando en el Ozzfest, y que incluía conciertos junto a grupos como Ozzy Osbourne, Megadeth y Marilyn Manson. Para promocionar su segundo álbum, Korn se convirtió en el primer grupo de música en lanzarse a publicitar su nuevo disco a través de Internet mediante emisoras interactivas de radio, donde ofrecían a los seguidores la posibilidad de preguntarles directamente e incluso el adelanto de algunas canciones. En verano de 1996 salió a la venta Life is Peachy. El disco llegaría a platino, y la banda se aventuraba en otro largo período de giras y conciertos; sin embargo Davis y los suyos tuvieron que reducir sus fechas a la mitad, ya que Shaffer contrajo una meningitis y más tarde, ya en 1998, tuvieron que cancelar su actuación en el Ozzfest por el nacimiento del hijo de Welch. Korn decidió tomarse un descanso tras cinco años de giras, conciertos y grabaciones. Sin embargo, una noticia inesperada los hizo reaccionar inmediatamente: un chico era expulsado de su instituto, en Míchigan, por llevar una camiseta de Korn. La banda intervino y consiguió que el chico fuera readmitido. Continuaba, además, visitando las emisoras de radio de Internet informando a los seguidores sobre las noticias del grupo y las novedades en cuanto a grabación de nuevos discos. También incluyeron visitas de artistas invitados del movimiento del metal como Limp Bizkit y Rammstein, y el rapero Ice Cube. El año se completó con la creación de su propio sello discográfico, Elementree. Poco después, la prensa se cebó con el grupo debido a un multimillonario acuerdo que les ligaba a la marcaPuma, abandonando su anterior fidelidad a Adidas. En 1998 su tercer álbum, Follow the Leader, sale al mercado, alcanzando el número uno del Billboard y cosechando muy buenas críticas. La banda tuvo también detalle con un chico enfermo de cáncer terminal, que pidió a través de la fundación Make a Wish que le dejaran conocer al grupo. Las canciones que destacan en este álbum son: "Freak On a Leash", "Got the Life" y "Children of the Korn", cantada con el rapero Ice Cube. En 1999 la banda publica Issues, disco que se va alejando poco a poco de sus influencias del rap e introduciendo sonidos más oscuros.10 En este disco Jonathan Davis deja de lado definitivamente sus gritos guturales por una voz mucho más clara. Issues consiguió cuatro discos de platino11 y tocar con bandas como Limp Bizkit o Deftones. En el año 1998, los chicos de Korn crearon el festival de rap y metal llamado The Family Values Tour. En 2002 sacan el disco "Untouchables". En 2005 lanzan "Take a Look in the Mirror", un disco que intenta tímidamente volver a su sonido original. En febrero de 2005, Brian Welch toma la decisión de dejar el grupo para dedicarse a su fe y a su hija, tras 12 años y seis álbumes de estudio grabados. Después de 8 años de separación y un re encuentro sin planear en el Carolina Rebelion, donde tocaron juntos “Blind”, la agrupación rompe toda la energía negativa reflejada en los últimos años entre si, y vuelven a ser amigos, el primer paso para una reconciliación musical y creativa. En noviembre del 2012 en una entrevista dada en Europa, Ross Robinson deja abierto el rumor de que Welch este presente en el nuevo álbum de la banda y una gira. En diciembre del 2012 la agrupación se concentra en su nuevo álbum, producido por el reconocido productor, Don Gilmore. A su vez la banda declara que para el próximo Rock On The Range que se celebrará los días 17, 18 y 19 de mayo en Columbus, Ohio, contarán con la presencia del ex guitarrista y miembro fundador de la banda Brian "Head" Welch. En enero del 2013 Head publica en su cuenta personal de Instagram, imágenes que dan a entender que esta en el mismo estudio en el que Korn se encuentra grabando su nuevo disco, hacienda crecer más los rumores de que no solo se trata de unos shows de reunión, sino una participación definitiva con la banda. Desde el mes de diciembre hasta el mes de febrero, David Silveria, crea un campaña de presión por medio de redes sociales, para que los fans le pidan a la banda que el baterista también sea participe de esta reunión. Hecho que logro un efecto contrario, al hacer que la banda ratificara su negativa de verlo de nuevo por el momento. En febrero del 2013 la banda anuncia múltiples shows en EEUU y Europa junto a Love And Death. En el mismo mes se le pregunta a Shaffer Sobre una reunión permanente con el que considera “su viejo nuevo mejor amigo” (Welch), a lo que responde: No lo he proyectado, pero sí, esa es la esperanza, ese es el optimismo de esto", dijo. "Pero queremos hacer una cosa, y a la vez ver cómo se desarrolla y luego hablar de ello, en lugar de apresurarse a hacer algo y luego ... todo el mundo es infeliz otra vez y hay una separación mala entre ambas partes. Eso es la último que queremos. Así que vamos a ir paso a paso. …Vamos a ver cómo van las cosas antes de los conciertos. Porque va a haber ensayos, van a haber interacciones, obviamente, porque tenemos que estar listos para los conciertos y cualquier cosa puede suceder. ¿Quién sabe? En abril del 2013 la banda incluyendo a Head, se concentra en los Buck Owens Studios en Bakersfield, California, (estudio personal de la banda), para preparar la gira de reunión y conmemoración de los 20 años como grupo. El 2 de mayo del 2013 el rumor se hacelling Stone anuncia que Brian Head welch es participe del álbum número 11 de korn y es mi cierto, la revista Roembro oficial y permanente de la banda.